Cowgirl character design
Cowgirl character design is artwork by W. Scott Pattullo in 2016. History Scott completed the main character drawing (fully colored character on the left) on April 21, 2016. The entire "design sheet" was completed and pieced together on April 27. He then uploaded it to his DeviantART page that same day. It was done as an entry in a contest on DeviantART. A month later, a portion of this piece was used in Scott's Art vs Artist. Subject and title This is an entry in a "female character design" contest at the Disney-Club at DeviantART. The purpose of the contest was to create a new female heroine or princess as if it were for a new Disney animated film. Following is the description Scott listed on the artwork's DeviantART page: 'The Character -' Name: Rebecca Mason Age: 15 Rebecca (or just "Becca") lives in the town of Coyote Pass in the Old West. Being the daughter of the Sheriff, she hopes to someday follow in his footsteps in protecting the townspeople from outlaws, indians and banditos. But she's not only fighting for the safety of the people, she's also fighting for the affections of a young ranchhand on the outskirts of town. 'The Story -' In brainstorming different story ideas, I kept coming back to the basic "Disney formula"..... The daughter is told she's irresponsible, an accident causes the father to be killed, the daughter feels guilty so she leaves home, along the journey she meets new friends and learns lessons, she then comes back a changed person. Yeah. That story's been done to death. So I figured this character may be better suited for a TV animated series. She could have numerous adventures and encounter many things in the wild, wild west. That could be a fun series to watch. 'The Design Process -' My original idea for a Disney-esque character for this contest was a mid-20's futuristic sci-fi heroine, using laser guns to fight an invading alien army. But somehow I switched gears and went with the Old West instead. I'm still not sure how that happened... I also lowered her age 10 years and went from brunette to redhead. A teenager makes a much better Disney Princess (a naive youth still learning about the world). I wanted to add that a strong heroic female character in the Old West might be good, considering women of that era are usually portrayed as a schoolmarm, or the housewife that cooks, cleans, farms, and raises the kids......or, uh, for lack of a better word, a prostitute.... Also, it's been quite a while since I've done a turnaround. I'm still a bit rusty. Practice makes perfect! Media Scott started out with pencil drawings, then inked the final line work. He then scanned the drawings to work on them digitally. The head turns and turn-around was left as a pencil sketch. See also *List of W. Scott Pattullo's artwork Category:2016 artwork Category:DeviantART projects Category:Digital artwork Category:Drawings Category:Female characters Category:Human characters Category:Mixed media artwork